Home automation and security systems currently are controlled by equipment installed at a customer premises. By programming an in-house device, a user controls the operation of appliances connected to the system. For example, a user can program an in-house device to turn on a light at a specific time. The in-house device also can monitor sensors located throughout the house and can sound an alarm or phone a monitoring agency when the sensors are triggered. Some systems offer a remote access feature allowing a user to access the in-house device through the public switched telephone system.
There are several disadvantages associated with conventional home automation and security systems. First, most systems use relatively simple user interfaces that limit the user's control over the system. To provide a more elaborate and friendly user interface, some systems incorporate, or provide a connection to, a device comparable to a personal computer. While these systems provide the user with better home automation and security functionality, their high cost limits their wide-spread use. Additionally, changing built-in control programs typically requires a change to the in-house equipment itself. Further, using the remote-access feature of the conventional systems interferes with normal use of the home telephone.
There is, therefore, a need for a new system and method for home automation and security that will overcome the disadvantages described above.